Wanted Dead Not Alive
by kwebba
Summary: Dickie gets kidnapped by hitmen who want information and his help to elimatate their next target, Olivia Benson. But who's jealous fiance orders the hit?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, well, well… so you're back. You couldn't get enough from Kristen could ya? That's whatI thought...

* * *

**

**Dickie's POV **

I can't stand living with my mom and her new boyfriend, Rob. I just wanna… grab Rob by his throat and… choke him to death. He's not that bad, but… I don't know. I just can't stand him. He always has to get his way. He always picks the restaurant, always picks the movie. My mom doesn't get a say in anything. And she lets him act this way. And that's not the only bad thing about him. He's always bad-mouthing my dad. He doesn't even know him! But as far as I'm concerned, Dad's way better than Rob. The next time he does it, he's gonna have a problem… with me. Or not. He's like really… muscular. But I'll say something to him. Maybe I'll yell at him then see what he does. If he even tries to come near me, my dad will be hearing about it. I wonder what my mom would do if he hit me. She probably wouldn't even care. Rob has total control over her.

The next day…

I wake up and look at my clock. It's 11:45. God, I love summers. I get to sleep in. I get up and slowly walk downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see Mom and Rob sitting on the couch. Great, it's a weekend. They don't have work. Maybe I'll just go to my dad's.

"Mom, can I go to Dad's today," I asked as I search for something to eat in the fridge. I just wanna get out of this place.

"I don't think he should go to Elliot's," Rob whispers. He was trying to be quiet but I could hear him.

"Yeah, I think I should go to my dad's," I say closing the fridge. God, I just wanna punch his face in.

"Don't talk to me like that," he says as he stands up from the couch. Whoa, he looks kinda crazy.

"I'll talk to you how ever I want. You're not my dad." What am I doing! Am I that stupid? His fists are clenched as he starts walking towards me. I kick him where it hurts and I start to run out of the house. Okay, maybe I could walk to Dad's. Hopefully it won't take very long.

2 hours later…

I finally make it to Manhattan and that takes way longer than you think. Now I just have to make it to Dad's apartment. As I walk down the street, I notice a van driving slowly behind me. I speed up and so does the van. This is so not happening. I take a detour through an alley. Oh my God. Never go through a dark alley when you think someone's following you! I take a look behind me. Nothing. Thank God. All of a sudden, something hits my head and I fall to the ground hard.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

Wow, there is nothing on TV. I'm sitting on my couch trying to find something to do. Then my phone rings. Hopefully, it's Cragen with a case. I looked at the caller-I.D. What the hell does Kathy want?

"Hello," I answered.

"Elliot, is Dickie there?" Why would Dickie be here? You never let me see him.

"No. Why?" She better know where he is.

"A couple hours ago, he kicked Rob in the balls and ran out," she says bluntly. Good boy, Dickie. I hope you kicked him hard.

"Well, did you follow him?" Oh my God, if anything happens to him, I swear Kathy and this Rob guy better run… fast.

"No, but I figured he walked to your apartment. Before he left, he asked if he could go there." What is wrong with her!

"Kathy, you let him walked from Queens to Manhattan. He's only 13. What were you thinking?"

"I had to see if Rob was okay." Wow, she's saying all the wrong things. Sometimes I wonder why I ever married this bitch.

"Your son ran away and all you could think about is your little boyfriend. Maybe you should get your priorities in order, Kathy, or I'm suing for custody," I say angrily.

"Like you'll win." And with that she hung up on me. Great, now I have to go search for my son. Maybe Olivia will help.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

My cell phone rings and I run into the kitchen to find it. Geez, where is it? Maybe I should keep it next to me at all times. I look around the kitchen and finally find it by the microwave. It's Elliot.

"Hey Elliot. What's up," I ask casually.

"Hey Liv," he says. "I need your help. Kathy, who was too worried about 'Rob', let Dickie run away to my apartment and we can't find him. Could you help me look for him?"

"Sure. I'm bored out of my mind here."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in twenty."

* * *

**Dickie's POV**

I finally wake up from the major blow to the head. Damn, that hurt. I look around the small space. There's three men standing around the chair I was tied to. One's fat and ugly; another's skinny and ugly. And the last one's just plain ugly. The fat one walks closer to me. I try to stay calm.

"So, Dickie Stabler, son of Detective Elliot Stabler, of SVU," he says walking around me. How does he know so much about me?

"Do you know Olivia Benson," the skinner one asks. I don't answer right away and he slaps me.

"Yes! I know her," I yell. This is so not cool! He nods.

"Great. That's exactly what we wanted."

"And what is it that you want," I ask. Hopefully he won't get mad and hit me again but I think I have a right to know why I'm here.

"We want Olivia… dead. Is that all right with you?"

"What did Olivia do to you," I ask. God, I'm being a total asshole right now. Yeah, Dickie, be an asshole to guys that can kill you in a second. That's smart.

"We were hired by someone who shall remain nameless to eliminate her because her fiancé has an unhealthy obsession with her."

"Who's this obsessive fiancé? Anyone I know?" Oh, God! They are so gonna kill me! I am totally scared. Maybe I don't show it but I'm fricking terrified! The man I was talking to glanced back at the other guy, who nodded.

"You know a Brian Cassidy," he asks.

**A/N: I wanted to make it so every chapter was a new POV but my POV's aren't long enough but whatever. Should I continue? Am I wasting my time? I don't care if it's a bad review just do it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I have no idea why I'm writing this or where I'm going with it. Please someone… anyone give me any ideas! oh and i know some of you are saying why did you have dickie walk from Queens to Manhattan. Answer: He really wanted to get out of there and Elliot's was the only place to go... if anyone has anymore questions just leave it in your review. ****

* * *

**

**Dickie's POV**

Brian Cassidy… I know I've heard that name. Where have I hear that name! My eyes widen.

"He used to be in SVU," I mumble.

"Good job," the fat one answers. Maybe I should ask why they have me. Or I shouldn't. Or I should.

"Why did you kidnap me? I'm not the one you want." Please don't kill me. God, why did I have to run away!

"Well, seeing that you're the son of her partner, Olivia's gonna wanna help find you. So it's the easiest way."

"Or you could have just killed her. You really didn't have to kidnap someone. But how is Brian so obsessed with her that the fiancé wants her dead?"

"Hey, we just get a name. No questions asked. Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"How can I do that if I'm tied up?" The man looks blankly at the wall.

"I don't know. Maybe you should think about it," he says right before he slaps me in the face. Oh no you didn't. Wanna go? Let's take this outside. God, I'm so funny in my mind.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

"Hey," I say as Olivia gets into my car.

"Hey. So how are we gonna find him?"

"Well, when anyone comes from the house in Queens to Manhattan, they always take the same way. So maybe that's the only way Dickie knows." We drive slowly for about fifteen minutes until I see something laying on the sidewalk. Wow, I have good eyesight. I get out of the car and pick up a cell phone. I check the contact list and see some familiar numbers. "Yeah, I would say this is Dickie's. It's amazing no one picked it up," I say as I walk to down the alley right next to where I found the phone.

"Hey Elliot," Olivia says. "Look at this." She picks up what looks like a business card. "Jessica Mills, realtor." I take it from her and look it over.

"Well, let's go talk to Jessica."

Century 21 Realty

Saturday, July 13

2:58 P.M.

Olivia and I are almost to Jessica Mills's office when ex-SVU detective Brian Cassidy walks out of it. Wow, he looks the same.

"Brian," Olivia says.

"Yeah," he says looking up at her. "Olivia, Elliot, oh my God. I haven't seen you guys in years." At that same time, Jessica walks out of her office.

"Brian, who's this," she asks kind of coldly. Maybe she's been taking bitch classes from Kathy.

"Oh, this is Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. And this is my fiancée, Jessica Mills. I used to work in SVU with them. I told you about them."

"Yes, you have." Just then Jessica lunges at Olivia and starts punching her repeatedly. Brian finally pulls her off and I help Liv up. What crawled up her ass? I grab Jessica's arms and put them behind her back.

"You okay, Liv," I ask. She nods and I handcuff Jessica. "Jessica Mills, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the courts." I glanced back at Brian. He just stood there and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

**Brian's POV**

Okay, that was awkward. I wonder what got into Jess. Whoa, she just got arrested. For some reason, I just noticed that. Maybe I should like go down to the precinct.

SVU squad room

Saturday, July 13

3:21P.M.

I casually walk into my old precinct and look around for anyone I remember. Finally someone walks up to me. I have never seen this guy before. Maybe he came in after I left. He looks kinda mean.

"Can I help you," he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm Brian Cassidy. My wife was arrested by Elliot and Olivia."

**

* * *

Fin's POV **

Brian Cassidy. His bitchy fiancé beat up Olivia. I clench my right hand into a fist and slam it into the left side of his face. He falls hard. I jump on him and punch him continuously until John holds me back. I struggle until he loses grip then Brian punches me in the stomach. Damn he's gotta good uppercut. It nearly knocks me out. Now I fall and Elliot holds him back. John helps me up and Cragen comes out of his office.

* * *

**Cragen's POV**

What the hell is going out there? I'm sitting in my office trying to get stuff done and my detectives are being loud as always. I walk to my office door and look into the squad room. What the hell happened? I open the door and walk into the crowd of detectives. John's helping Fin up and Elliot's holding Brian back.

"What the hell is going on," I yell. A lot of detectives walk away but my best detectives stay, because they know they have to. No one answers me. Maybe if I threaten them they'll answer. "Unless you guys wanna be riding a desk for a week, you should answer." Hmm, which one is my most honest detective. "John, what happened?"

"From what I saw, Fin punched Brian numerous times. Then Brian punched Fin." I look back and forth between Fin and Brian. Brian is trying to stop his bloody nose and Fin is clenching his stomach.

"Fin, my office," I command. He gets up and follows me. "Sit."

"Cap," he starts but I cut him off.

"What the hell were you thinking," I ask angrily. God, I'm getting too old for this.

"I honestly don't know, Cap. I just thought about his fiancé and Olivia. I know it wasn't his fault but I just took it out on him," he lied. He's so lying. He's acting like he feels bad for kicking Brian's ass, but he doesn't.

"You're on desk duty for a week." Why can't my detectives control they're anger? Now I have to get angry with them.

"Cap, you can't do that," he pleads.

"Just go before I do something I regret," I yell. I look into my squad room. Everyone glanced in here when I yelled. Fin quickly walked out and went upstairs. John followed him.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

Okay, I think Fin just kicked Brian's ass for me. Wow. He is so nice. But I don't get why everyone in this unit is so protective of me. Just because I'm girl means I can't take care of myself? I don't think so. But it is nice to have these guys care about every little thing that happens to me. I'd say the closest one to me out of the whole unit is probably Elliot. I mean he is my partner. We're with each other like everyday. It's almost like were a couple. But that will never happen. He's been having a hard time with the divorce and I'm just doing whatever I can to help him out.

**A/N: Umm… I'm having totally bad writer's block! Someone please help and review… PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok… review now! Thank you…

* * *

**

**Elliot's POV**

Okay, my son was kidnapped and everyone's worrying about Brian and Fin's fight. Maybe I should talk to Cragen. Before I can make it to his office he walks out.

"Okay, guys, you might already know that Dickie is missing. This is our top concern right now. John and Olivia, go to where you guys found his cell phone. CSU's on their way." They left and I started to walk to my desk. "Elliot, my office." I turn back around at follow Cragen. I walk into his office and close the door. "Elliot, it seems like you've been taking this pretty well."

"I'm just hoping for the best. Maybe he just dropped his phone or is lost."

"Why'd he run away from Kathy's?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it was because of Kathy's new boyfriend. I'm gonna have Kathy bring Lizzie and Kathleen down and I'll ask them what he thinks about Rob."

"Okay." I start to leave and he stops me. "Elliot." I slowly turn around. "We're gonna find him." I nod.

"I know."

* * *

**John's POV**

I follow Fin up the stairs and sit across from him at the table. He doesn't make eye contact or talk right away.

"That was a nice hook," I joke. He laughs a little bit. "Why'd you go crazy on Brian?"

"His wife attacked Liv."

"Just because his fiancée punched Olivia a couple times doesn't mean you have to kick Brian's ass."

"Well, maybe he should learn to control her if they're gonna get married."

"Brian's a good guy. He never meant for any of this to happen."

"Well, he didn't make much of an effort to help Liv. He was just worrying about Jessica."

"Well, Liv's just an old friend. Jessica's his fiancée. He has to worry about her."

* * *

**Dickie's POV**

Well, I would say I've been here… way to long. I'm going out of my mind. Hopefully my dad is looking for me. I know my mom isn't. Just then someone comes in the room. Maybe I should act like this duct-tape is cutting off my circulation. Hopefully this guy's nice.

"How ya doing, kid," he asks. Yes! It's the nice one.

"Pretty good provided I was kidnapped. But this duct-tape is kinda cutting off my circulation a little." He looks at my hands.

"Ya know what, I'll take it off," he says as he takes out a pocketknife. He cuts the duct-tape and when he gets it off I get up and sprint towards the door. I make it out of the door and run through the building. Where is the front door! Oh my God! This is like a maze. Yes, the door! I run outside and down the street. I glance behind me. The three guys are chasing me. Geez, they are slow! Crap, I'm too worried to remember how to get to my dad's precinct. What street am I on? I look at a street sign and it reads East 6th Street. Oh my God! I'm two blocks away. I take a right then glance back again. Now there's only two of them chasing me. Maybe the fat one got tired. I run for another two blocks but then I have to cross a street. I wait for all the cars to pass then I run out. Oncoming cars honk at me but I keep running until I reach the precinct. I run inside and jog to the elevators. I wonder if they're dumb enough to follow me into a police station.

* * *

**Brian's POV**

I walk out of the squad room just to get out of there. Everyone's looking at me and whispering. As I pace the hall, I see Elliot's son walking towards me.

"Dickie," I say. He looks up at me and walks faster. "Hey, I'm a friend of your dad's, Brian Cassidy."

"Oh my God, get away from me," he says and runs into the squad room. I watch him for a second and follow.

* * *

**Dickie's POV**

Oh my God! Brian Cassidy was the guy they were talking about. I pick up speed and run into the squad room. I don't see anyone I know so I run to Captain Cragen's office and barge in.

"Captain Cragen," I say totally out of breath. He looks at me for a second then realizes it's me. "Where's my dad?" I'm still panting as he walks up to me.

"Sit down," he tells me as he walks to his door. "Rodriguez, go find Stabler fast!" He closes the door and walks around his desk. "Dickie, what happened?" I shake my head.

"I don't know," I simply say. My voice is quiet but I'm sure he heard it. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cragen said rather loudly. My dad walks in and doesn't see my right away.

"What is it, Cap. We just about got her to talk," he says and Cragen points to me. He looks over.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

"Oh my God! Dickie, what happened," I ask running over to him.

"These three guys," he says faintly. I know he doesn't like it when I do this but I hug him and to my surprise he hugs me back.

"What did those three guys do?"

"They were following me then knocked me out. And I woke up tied to a chair in a locked room. They knew my name, your name, what unit you were in. They asked me about Olivia. They said they were hired to kill her because of Brian Cassidy."

"What does Brian have to do with anything?"

"They said his fiancée ordered the hit because Brian was still in love with Olivia."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I don't know why I had Dickie get out of there go quick but whatever… please review…**


End file.
